Lord Voldemort aka Chucky
by QuantumF
Summary: After the killing curse rebounded off of Harry, Voldemort finds himself in a peculiar situation. This is just an idea I had recently, If anyone wishes to take on this story feel free.


Disclaimer: I would like to point out that I am not making any money or proceeds from the twist in story plot to the Harry Potter series. I do not intend to infringe on any trademarks or copyrights; all intellectual rights are those of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic books, and Warner Brothers (I hope I did not miss any). I do not own any of this plot (even though I am writing this fic), characters (even those I create), storyline (even that which I make up), or anything else (even the trifle in this disclaimer) to do with the Harry Potter books and or movie series. Any material of my own that I would someday like to copyright for myself will never see light in this story.

**Voldemort Reborn?**

'How did this go so bad?' Lord Voldemort pondered. The last thing he could remember was that blast of green light screaming right back at him. "What happened, did I get that stupid Potter child? Why is it so hard to move, nothing feels fluid like a body of that little child I tried to possess should, but there is not a mind to overthrow, or maybe the mind of a stupid muggle boy was so feeble that the power of Lord Voldemort completely annihilated his mind? Oh well, it does not matter I have a body, and my rituals have allowed me to cheat death. Even with the body of a three year old the knowledge I possess will allow me to do some of them rituals I was going to do after taking care of the Potters, oh and that Longbottom boy, must take care of him too. Yes a few rituals and my power will be back to what it was before, hmm where is my wand. Ah there it is, now just to get it and apparate out of here.' Lord Voldemort stood shakily and stiffly walked over to his wand and looked around, 'Well whatever happened, it sure did destroy this place. Now just to figure out what that blasted woman did to make this happen.'

Lord Voldemort did not have a chance to figure anything else out as a wailing noise that rattled his head made him stop abruptly. Turning he saw that fool Hagrid that was so loyal to Dumbledore. Voldemort dropped to the ground trying to be ignored by the huge man as he collected the Potter boy from the wreckage. He heard Hagrid mumbling something, but was focusing on trying to disapparate out of the place. Soon figuring that there must be a ward still in place somehow, the ward must have been attached to the foundation. Instead Lord Voldemort carefully aimed his wand at the large man and tried to kill him…nothing happened. Lord Voldemort was seething inside; this body was muggle and would not allow him to do any magic yet. 'Damn it, I must get away so I can regroup my forces.' But his plans were in vain as the traitor Black came running up to Hagrid.

"Please let me take him Hagrid; James and Lilly wanted me to take care of him if anything happened," Sirius pleaded.

"Sorry, but me can' be doin' nothin' bout that. Professor Dumbledore scifically ask me to bring young 'Arry direct to him ye see. So I needs to be going," Hagrid replied.

"Promise me you will take him right to Dumbledore."

"I promise that I be takin' 'im right to Dumbledore," Hagrid promised to Sirius.

"Take my motorbike Hagrid it will get you there faster. Now I need to go see about that rat Pettigrew. I'll kill him for what he did to James and Lilly. He will pay," Sirius ended his little rant seething and almost letting his rage overtake him.

Hagrid moved towards the motorbike, but stopped suddenly, "Well I'll be, how ya spose that this here toy doll survived the blast?" Hagrid asked no one in particular.

Sirius stopped his disapparition and turned around, "That was probably due to James and me. Lilly got sick of repairing the thing since we may have banished it, threw it away, or ripped it apart on occasion every few hours. Well it isn't a very manly for Harry to have a boy sized doll at least that's what James and I thought. Lilly warded the thing and charmed it so much that James and I couldn't destroy it then she made us promise not to scheme to get rid of it," Sirius said as a tear fell down his cheek remembering that he just lost two friends and another that he thought was a friend was not. "Please take the doll with him Hagrid. Lilly would want him to have the toy, and I think he should have it. After all there does not seem to be anything else left of his parent's legacy except our memories."

Sirius turned and disapparated to find himself a rat. Hagrid picked up the doll that looked like a two or three year old boy and hopped onto the motorbike. Unfortunately for Lord Voldemort he was listening to all this and had no idea what doll the two fools were talking about until that oaf put him in a saddle bag. Enraged, Voldemort tried spell after spell to set his spirit free. There was no way the great Lord Voldemort was going to possess a plastic doll. However, fate had other plans since it seemed impossible for the doll to harness his magic. 'I will just have to find a way to destroy the doll so that I can set my spirit free.' Voldemort thought to himself. 'On the bright side I can move, I seem to be able to make noise, although that might take awhile to figure out how to speak, but until I get out of this damned doll I'll only have to powers of a muggle. Oh but I will be next to the Potter boy."

Later that evening after Dumbledore left young Harry Potter and the toy doll, that Hagrid insisted was the only item to survive the attack besides Harry, on the stoop of the Dursleys, Dumbledore set about placing wards to make sure no person with ill intention towards Harry including death eaters or Voldemort himself could not enter upon the property after the ward was in place. Although, for being the greatest wizard alive Dumbledore overlooked a light calculation to the wards, that miscalculation did not take into account the possibility of persons with ill intention towards Harry already on the property, hence making them immune to the ward.

The next morning Petunia screamed as she opened to front door to place the empty milk jugs out for the day. Vernon came running with a rifle in his hands, "What is it Petunia?"

It took all Petunia could muster to spit out, "He looks just like that freak Lilly married, which means they must be dead."

"Well, we'll just drop him off at an orphanage," Vernon consoled his wife.

It was hard to determine if Petunia had a smirk or a sneer on her face as she said, "No, Vernon we must take him in, the freak will protect us from what this letter says, besides it says there will be several hundred pounds a week deposited into our account each week for taking the freak in."

"Really, well we can now save to get that vacation home in Majorca with funds like that coming in." smirked Vernon Dursley. "What's with the doll though? No matter," Vernon said picking the doll up and throwing the thing into the bin.

Voldemort was fuming for being thrown out, but little did Voldemort or the Dursleys realize that Lilly's charms would prevent anyone but Harry from getting rid of the chucky doll.

The next day Petunia awoke to the noise of Dudley, but surprisingly the Potter freak made no noise even as she opened the room to their room. Petunia picked Dudley up and went to feed him, but stopped to glance over at the Potter freak who startled Petunia to see he was awake but not fussing. Then Petunia screamed and dropped Dudley roughly back into the crib. Dudley started to wail even louder. Vernon burst into the room spouting, "That no good freak waking me up…" but stopped upon noticing that the freak was quietly staring with a bemused smirk, that only babies seem to be able to produce, at him. "Why is Dudley making so much noise it sounds like the time I…" Vernon faded off he did not want to tell his wife that he accidentally dropped their son once or four times.

Petunia did not want to let Vernon know that she dropped their son or the fact that this was not the first time. Shakily Petunia replied, "He must just be hungry. But what is that doing in here?" Petunia asked pointing at the doll, "I thought you threw that thing out?"

"I did" Vernon started but was cut off by a fuming Petunia, "Well I do _not_ think it is funny you bringing that freak's doll back in here, but since you seem to think it is so funny you get to feed and change the brat for the net month and get rid of that thing…NOW!"

Not wanting to be on the receiving end on his wife's wrath Vernon complied immediately. Even though he knew he got rid of the thing it did not pay to argue with her. 'At least she didn't imply I wouldn't get any during the next month,' Vernon sighed with relief.

One month later and the thirtieth return of that doll Petunia convinced Vernon to seal the thing in the attic. They did not want to consider the freakish way the thing would always return. They were slow to learn, but they both figured some freaks were watching the house to make sure the freak was taken care of properly and they refused to let that doll be thrown out. For Harry this would be the reason he would survive the terrible twos until he was three before the mistreatment would begin. Although, that did not stop the Dursleys from leaving to freak locked in the cupboard under the stairs. If the freaks just wanted them to keep the damn doll than they would, but that didn't mean the freak could have it either.

Voldemort was confused over the month he arrived at the freak muggle home with the Potter brat, he was thrown away, buried, tossed into a river, left at a park, thrown directly in a landfill, and many other interesting ways to get rid of him including the fat muggle trying to destroy his host the worst being doused in acid at that fat muggles work place. But nothing worked in destroying the shell he was entombed in.

At first Voldemort was royally pissed off at the way the filthy muggles treated him until the methods of trying to destroy the doll which Voldemort truly wished the muggle would succeed in his methods, so he could find a new host, but to no avail. Every morning Voldemort would find himself back in that damn nursery where that fat muggle baby would scream his head off until he was fed. Hell, even Voldemort tried running away several times from where that fat muggle would deposit him in the evening, but somehow he was returned to that freakish home. Now however, Voldemort was pissed that damn muggle locked him in the attic. Everything lay on his own head to escape this infernal prison and destroy this muggle contraption that was his tomb. Poor Voldemort would find the same predicament he found the first month; he could not escape the Potter brat. He would just have to find a way to kill the boy the muggle way.


End file.
